In recent years, data traffic in the Internet and the like is sharply increasing. There is a trend in provision of high-quality, high-reliability services such as transaction process conventionally performed by using a dedicated line via the Internet. Regarding the transfer paths on a network, due to the emergence of wavelength multiplexing techniques, large capacity transfer has now been realized. To comply with this, higher efficiency, larger capacity and higher speed of packet data communication apparatus for performing routing and switching of packet data are necessary.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-232482 (hereinbelow, referred to as “Reference 1”) discloses an example of a packet switch using a crossbar switch. In the configuration of the packet switch, a variable-length packet input to an ingress interface is divided into a group of cells, and the first cell to which output path information is added is input to the switch. The switch performs a scheduling process of selecting one of requests to output ports in accordance with the information of the first cell, connects input and output ports and, after that, switches a packet.
To the ingress interface, information is supplied about the available output port of the switches. The ingress interface transmits the first cell of a packet desired to be output to an available output port to the switch. In the switch, switching of the input and output ports is performed on a packet unit basis.
Specifically, when an output of cells constructing a packet is started from an ingress interface to an egress interface, the connection of the switch is maintained until all the cells constructing the packet arrive at the egress interface.
Further, in Reference 1, it is sufficient to perform a process of selecting one ingress interface from which cells are desired to be output per output port as a scheduling process of the switch. Consequently, a complicated scheduling process as conventionally required is unnecessary. Also in the case where the number of ports of the switch increases and in the case where the port speed becomes higher, a larger switch capacity is easily realized.
However, in Reference 1, when a plurality of first cells desired to be output to an available output port are supplied from a plurality of ingress interfaces to the switch, the first cells which are not selected as a result of the scheduling process are not output from the switch. That is, until the first cells are selected by a subsequent scheduling process, the first cells are stuck in the switch.
Due to this “stuck” state, a phenomenon called HOL (Head of Line) blocking occurs such that outputting of subsequent priority packets destined for the same output port and packets destined for other available output ports is blocked, usage efficiency of the switch and packet quality class controlling performance remarkably deteriorate depending on the pattern of traffic supplied and a load state, the throughput of the switch deteriorates, and, further, another problem occurs such that priority cannot be given to a packet transferred from the ingress interface to the switch.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a packet communication apparatus which can be easily adapted to an increased number of ports of a switch and improved port speed and can realize high throughput.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packet communication apparatus in which quality class control is effectively performed. More particularly, an object is to provide a packet communication apparatus which can be easily adapted to an increased number of ports of a switch and improved port speed, and can preferentially output a priority packet over a non-priority packet.